This randomized clinical trial of 240 African American and Caucasian homebound dementia caregiver-care recipient dyads examines the effectiveness of interventions designed to: 1) reduce caregiver depression and anxiety, and improve health perception, 2) reduce the number of hours of informal care provided by the caregiver, and 3) reduce formal and informal health service utilization by both dyad members. Dyads will be randomized to Usual Care, Behavior Care, or Enhanced Care. Interventions will take place weekly for eight weeks during a regularly scheduled skilled nursing home care visit. This trial uses materials, protocols, and methodologies developed in a currently NINR-NIA funded multisite study of Resources to Enhance Alzheimer's Caregiver Health (REACH). It expands this work by studying homebound dyads and proposes to analyze cost outcomes.